


Fides

by Remira



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/pseuds/Remira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Удиви меня, – предлагает Мунаката и делает маленький глоток кофе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fides

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с Крист на ФБ'13.  
> Fides с лат. «Доверие».  
> Кинк: шибари.

Мунаката не знает, с чего всё начинается.

...Возможно с того, что они случайно сталкиваются с Суо на фестивале, посвящённом шибари, – Toubaku, где среди зрителей находится интересующий Красного Короля якудза, а среди участниц – сбежавшая из Института свихнувшаяся стрейн. Мунаката встречает удивлённую глумливую усмешку холодным равнодушием и, поправив очки, молча предлагает Суо сигареты.  
Они досматривают выступления до конца, стоя позади зрителей и наблюдая за точными уверенными движениями мастеров и доверчивым спокойствием моделей. Мунаката внимательно рассматривает вязи и фигуры, краем сознания отмечая погрешности и новые техники. Суо, запуская пальцы в волосы, хмыкает, замечая интерес Синего Короля. Выпускает облачко дыма, прикрывая начинающие алеть нетерпением глаза.  
– У тебя ко всему такая страсть, где требуются механические движения рук и сборка деталей, Мунаката? – спрашивает он хрипло прежде, чем уйти. – Может, попробуешь?  
Суо улыбается расслабленно, напоминая показательно ленивого льва перед охотой. Красная сила растекается жаром по залу, требуя освобождения и отдавая теплом в собственной груди.  
Мунаката усмехается, оправляя пиджак, и делает шаг по направлению к кулисам. Бросает через плечо:  
– Если только на тебе.

...Возможно тогда, когда Суо задумчиво мнёт шею и неожиданно спрашивает, что Синий Король хотел бы получить на свой день рождения.  
Мунаката бросает на Микото беглый взгляд, борясь с желанием прикоснуться ладонью к его лбу, чтобы убедиться, что всё действительно нормально. Ставит перед ним коробочку с фруктовым молоком и с чашкой крепкого кофе в руках садится за стол. Ниже поясницы после почти бессонной ночи неприятно ноет, но Мунаката довольно улыбается, когда замечает собственные следы укусов на покатых плечах ненасытного ублюдка, сидящего напротив. Взгляд на минуту задерживается на выпирающих ключицах и выемке между ними, мысленно чертя незамысловатые линии из стекающих после душа капель воды.  
– Удиви меня, – предлагает Мунаката и делает маленький глоток кофе.

...Или в тот момент, когда Суо молча бросает ему на стол мягкий тканевый мешок, который сносит отсортированные и разложенные по аккуратным стопкам документы. И дёргает уголком губ, когда Мунаката, изменившись в лице, достаёт из мешка шесть связок льняных верёвок. Окрашенных в красный цвет.

Мунаката не знает, с чего всё начинается, но это кажется неважным, когда на бежевом ковролине перед ним покорно сидит Красный Король. Рейши коротко выдыхает, потому что Суо Микото и покорность – вещи, едва ли совместимые в этом мире.  
Он проводит кончиками пальцев по обнажённой груди и плечам, отмечая, как напрягаются и перекатываются мышцы под смуглой кожей при каждом прикосновении, и улыбается уголком губ, когда встречается взглядом с янтарными глазами, полными недовольства и нетерпения. Темперамент Красного Короля остаётся при нём: Суо по-прежнему диктует правила и ритм, даже находясь в подчинённом положении, требующем от него безграничного доверия и способности расслабиться.  
Пожалуй, Рейши приятно удивляет именно это.  
Но сегодня они будут играть по его правилам, и Мунаката ослабляет тёмно-синий галстук, снимает его и завязывает Суо глаза. Запускает пальцы в медные пряди, слегка массируя у основания затылка, пока не опускается позади и не берёт первый моток.  
Он не торопится, развязывая узел верёвки и несколько раз отмеряя нужную длину для вязи. Закончив, кладёт ладони на руки Суо, успокаивающе гладит и заводит их за спину, обматывая и перетягивая – от локтей до запястий – так, что сводит лопатки почти вместе. Каждый виток охватывает петлёй, оставляя в просвете между предплечьями два ромба. Мимолётно касается открытых участков тонкой кожи на внутренних сгибах локтей.  
У Мунакаты на мгновение сбивается дыхание от предвкушения предстоящего процесса: это почти что чистый холст для человека, запечатанного и запечатлённого в сердце, лепнина, пазл, в котором ты заранее знаешь, где должна находиться каждая деталь.  
Это почти что рождение статуи из слоновой кости и укрощение Немейского льва, мелькает на краю сознания, хранящего в памяти школьные годы и долгие часы в библиотеке в компании книг и скучающего рыжего подростка.  
Верёвка стягивает грудь и плечи, и Мунаката дёргает её несколько раз на себя, крепит узлом к первому мотку-узору на руках и обматывает повторно чуть ниже, соединяет линии по центру так, чтобы позволить дышать свободно, но каждый вдох контролировался только им.  
Рукава рубашки ужасно мешают, и Рейши снимает серебряные запонки, закатывает ткань по локоть и расстёгивает верхние три пуговицы. В комнате душно и ощутимо жарче обычного. Красная сила осторожно трогает верёвки язычками пламени, словно пробует игрушку на вкус, и обиженно гаснет, когда встречается с синим всполохом.  
Мунаката перехватывает ладонью чужое горло, давит пальцами под подбородком, заставляя Суо подняться с пяток на колени. Микото коротко дёргается от движения, глухо предупреждающе рычит, чем вызывает довольную улыбку и волну тепла внизу живота. От него исходит едва уловимый аромат аниса и сандалового дерева, и Мунаката не сдерживается – касается губами сгиба плеча, пробует языком, ощущая ток крови под кожей, медленно и коротко вылизывает шею до уха.  
Следующий моток – короче и толще предыдущих – несколько раз обвивает поджарый живот и бёдра, закрепляется рифовым узлом у ямочек на пояснице, по которым Мунаката с силой проводит ногтями, – Суо прогибается сильнее, кадык дёргается и выпирает так, что нестерпимо хочется поцеловать.  
Оставшиеся две верёвки оплетают бёдра, проходясь по чувствительным местам с внутренней стороны, спускаются к голеням и щиколоткам. Когда Суо по приказу опускается обратно, сорвано дыша, Мунаката медленно натягивает вязку на каждой ноге по отдельности, лишая последней возможности двигаться, и завершающими узлами крепит, оплетая, по бокам к поясу.  
Картина почти закончена, Пигмалион уже поднёс Афродите дары, – думает Мунаката, поднимаясь и оглядывая Суо, ни на секунду не прекращая тактильный контакт, касаясь обнажённой кожи, груди, волос. Прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь ощущением доверчиво склонённой к ладони головы, когда он оглаживает скулы и чуть надавливает за ушами.  
Красные верёвки чётким аккуратным узором не обвивают – обнимают – тело третьего Короля и живущую в нём силу. Обманчиво скованную, способную в мгновенья испепелить путы, но остающуюся сдержанной. Добровольно – и эта добровольность подкупает, заставляя землю под ногами превращаться в зыбкий песок, а кровь в венах – в морскую пену. От мысли, что под тонкой защитой гладкой кожи и узорчатой сети может бушевать настоящий огненный шторм, а тот, кто повелевает им, и пальцем не шевельнёт, пока Мунаката не позволит, подгибаются ноги и сладко тянет в груди.  
Тянет – слишком сильно, чтобы можно было удержаться и не позволить себе чуть-чуть больше.  
Мунаката опускается сбоку на колени, ведёт раскрытой ладонью от затылка вниз, обводя рельеф напряжённых мышц, прослеживая шершавые переплетения верёвок, собирая кончиками пальцев проступившие меж лопатками капли пота, и дальше, – по рукам, с силой, чтобы почувствовать каждый сантиметр созданного им почти-совершенства. От Суо уже ощутимо веет жаром, не озвученные приказы и просьбы растворяются в воздухе, оседая на коже плёнкой предвкушения. Мунаката проводит языком по пересохшим губам и ныряет рукой меж ягодиц, не отводя от лица внимательного взгляда, улавливая каждое движение вздрагивающих крыльев носа, каждый хриплый вздох. Мышцы легко поддаются нажиму, внутри горячо, скользко и гладко, Мунаката утыкается лбом в чужое плечо, пережидая, пока всколыхнувшаяся тёмная жажда уляжется обратно на дно его души. Он торопливо вытаскивает пальцы, напоследок очерчивая два витка, алеющих на стопах, легко щекочет. Суо вздрагивает, невольно пытаясь отстраниться, но не может даже приподняться, – ягодицы всё так же плотно прижаты к пяткам.  
Мунаката встаёт, улыбаясь: он сделал всё идеально, с совершенной моделью, и всё его существо звенит восторгом, содрогается на волнах эстетического удовольствия, когда он смотрит на Суо. Разведённые в стороны колени, прямая спина и упрямо вздёрнутый подбородок... Для завершения не хватает всего одного – последнего – штриха, и Мунаката снимает узкую полоску синего шёлка, встречаясь взглядом с чернотой зрачков, почти до краёв затопивших алую радужку глаз, – картина обретает целостность, – и целует в губы прежде, чем услышит требовательное и нетерпеливое «сейчас».

Верёвка распускается под действием Синей силы – нетерпеливые попытки Красной вмешаться гасятся на корню, – волокно за волокном, спираль за спиралью. Мунаката сдерживает напор Суо, не давая поцелую стать слишком агрессивным, игриво переводя чужой голод в томную ласку, поочерёдно и неторопливо прихватывая губы. И пока Суо отвлекается, придаёт своему шедевру новые формы: сеть узлов на предплечьях рвётся, Мунаката с нажимом проводит по рукам, царапая кожу и разгоняя кровь, прежде чем поднять их и свести крест-накрест за головой. Остатки верёвки на плечах и запястьях скрепляются новыми петлями, расчерчивают кожу новыми красными линиями.  
Мунаката отстраняется, с трудом разрывая зрительный контакт, – рыжие ресницы дрожат, скрывая затуманившийся плавающий взгляд, – прослеживает ладонями линию от локтя до подмышек и дальше – по рельефу выверенного узора к бокам и бёдрам. Синяя сила слизывает верёвки на ногах, аккуратно и точно, не трогая обмотку на талии и щиколотках.  
Суо остаётся сидеть не шелохнувшись, не сводя глаз с выпрямившегося в полный рост Мунакаты. Пальцы, до того не совершившие ни единой ошибки в вязи многочисленных узлов, неожиданно соскальзывают с последней пуговицы. Мунаката делает глубокий вдох и продолжает: рубашка сползает с плеч, брюки и бельё – с бёдер.  
Он опускается на пол, помогая Суо перекинуть ногу и сесть верхом, снова проводит по бокам, очерчивая вздымающиеся рёбра. Тело в его руках натянуто, как тетива, и в то же время послушно гнётся под невесомыми прикосновениями, как глина в руках мастера. Мунаката сдвигает виток верёвки и лижет сосок, прихватывает зубами плотный комочек кожи. Поднимается выше, целуя крохотный светлый шрам у левой ключицы – его личную метку и память о первых тренировках с саблей. Засасывает кожу у выемки между ключицами, оставляя собственнический след, и, прикрыв глаза, проводит языком до дёргающегося кадыка. Суо шумно выдыхает над ухом, но молчит, даже когда Мунаката переступает грань шибари, кладя руку на истекающий смазкой член и с силой сдавливая у основания.

Ворс ковра щекочет спину, гладкие мышцы плотно обхватывают член, и на мгновение Мунаката слепнет, глохнет, теряет все пять чувств и с трудом выныривает из белого водоворота, штормовой волной ударившего в голову. Рейши досадливо морщится – слишком много ощущений, чтобы можно было единовременно собрать их в кулак и вернуть ситуацию под свой контроль, но времени у них предостаточно. Незримые алые нити, намертво переплетённые с льняными путами, удерживающими его огненного бога, вновь одна за одной обвиваются вокруг ладоней Мунакаты.  
Он оглаживает выступающие тазовые косточки, влажную кожу на открытых участках и царапает особо чувствительную под обмоткой. Суо вздрагивает и закрывает глаза всякий раз, как Мунаката поддевает верёвку, усиливая натяжение в одних местах и ослабляя в других, побуждая прогнуться и открыться ещё больше. Красивый. Безумно красивый, и жадный, и требовательный, – колени тисками сжимают бёдра, стоит Мунакате толкнуться навстречу, и не расслабляются до тех пор, пока он не отступит.  
Их совместные движения похожи на медленный чувственный танец. Мунаката едва может поверить, что сумел ввести Суо в подобное состояние. Он и сам чувствует себя почти полупьяным, полусонным. Загустевший воздух клубится вокруг жарким маревом, готовым вспыхнуть от любого неосторожного движения. Мунаката сдерживается, растворяясь в ощущениях, и не сразу понимает, что Суо что-то говорит ему.  
– Что?  
– Развяжи, – тихо и хрипло шепчет тот, дыхание срывается на последнем звуке низким стоном – первым, и Мунаката не может не улыбнуться ему.  
Верёвки рассыпаются синей пылью подобно подожжённому пороховому шнуру. Суо тяжело опирается Мунакате на грудь, когда сгорают последние сантиметры у запястий. Затёкшие руки мелко дрожат и не слушаются, Мунаката поддерживает его за плечи, пытается помочь перевернуться, но наталкивается на жёсткий отпор – пальцы неожиданно сильно смыкаются на горле, радужка глаз полыхает солнечной короной вокруг расширенных зрачков.  
Суо ухмыляется ему сумасшедшей улыбкой, склоняется и, убрав руку, широко мажет языком вдоль шеи. Мунаката гладит его по загривку, расчёсывая пальцами влажные пряди, когда Суо утыкается лицом в плечо и продолжает двигаться. Удовольствие стремительно перерастает от щемяще-томного к острому, сосредотачивающемуся тяжелой пульсацией в паху.  
Мунаката с силой сжимает волосы в кулак и ногтями другой руки впивается в чужое бедро. В противовес грубости нежно трётся щекой о щёку, выдыхает на ухо:  
– Мой.  
Суо сбивается с ритма, зажимаясь сильнее, ругается хрипло и дрожит всем телом.  
– Твою мать, Мунаката...  
Мунаката кончает на рычащих звуках собственного имени, и на мгновение ему кажется, что он слышит согласное «твой».

У Суо в пачке последняя сигарета, но отпускать его за своими, лежащими в верхнем ящике стола, не хочется, поэтому Мунаката молчит, недовольно морщась от запаха дешёвого табака. Он обнимает Микото, держа того в кольце сомкнутых рук, и медленно водит губами по плечам, иногда останавливаясь и слегка прикусывая кожу у основания шеи. Суо хмыкает, выдыхая дым.  
– Я смог тебя удивить, Синий Король, Мунаката Рейши? – спрашивает он, спустя несколько затяжек, скосив глаза и выглядя, как сытый довольный кот.  
Мунаката отрывается от своего занятия и по привычке тянется поправить очки, позабыв, что они сейчас на прикроватной тумбе.  
– Прости, что?  
– День рождения.  
Мунаката честно пытается сдержать смешок, но получается только заглушить его, уткнувшись лбом в широкую спину.  
– Безусловно, – говорит Рейши, притягивая ладонь Суо к губам, и затягивается сигаретой, тлеющей в его пальцах. – Ещё в тот момент, когда ты спросил про подарок спустя почти месяц после моего дня рождения.  
И коротко смеётся, когда видит, как победная улыбка сменяется искренней растерянностью.  
Мунаката вовлекает Суо в долгий благодарный поцелуй и мельком думает, что в чём-то тот совсем не изменился со времён старшей школы: как был забывчивым, но чутким балбесом, так им и остался.  
Ещё думает, что, сколько бы времени ни было проведено вместе, чтобы узнать особенности друг друга, выучить все точки, уметь доводить до исступления, чтобы схлёстываться в борьбе и обоюдной страсти, они всё-таки ещё способны удивлять друг друга.  
И удивляют.  
Каждый раз.

_© Remira &Крист, 30/08/13_


End file.
